


【士金/言金】英雄王は恋をしない！- first night-（序章6）

by neteriver



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neteriver/pseuds/neteriver





	【士金/言金】英雄王は恋をしない！- first night-（序章6）

没想到他居然真的歇斯底里地发起怒来了，总觉得有点失落。不、虽然我确实之前也稍微想过、或许、也有这么点倾向……。刚开始的时候确实有点惶恐、不过之后像是思绪被蒸发了一样，再也无法思考其他的事情了……  
　吉尔伽美什对我怒目而视，晕染着怒火的脸上全然没有方才因为苦痛而浮现出的淫荡和瑰丽，感觉有点遗憾呢——不对不对不对！  
“你触碰的可是身为王中王的我，作为杂种就应该慎重有礼地对待本王！”　  
不知我心中所思的吉尔伽美什喋喋不休地宣泄着他的怒火。  
　这么说来还真是让人感到意外、言峰难道是很温柔地和这家伙做吗？  
　就像对待易碎品一样、  
　脑海中不禁浮现出这家伙依偎在那个男人黝黑精壮手臂中用像小奶猫渴求牛奶一样甘甜的声音求欢的姿态……我急忙将这画面从脑内抹去。做不到。像这样去拥抱这家伙我根本做不到。  
　而且我、果然还是……太年轻了吗？回想起刚才的状况,果然本能这种东西是我无论怎么努力都不能战胜的强敌。明明并没有想要这么粗暴地对待他的，结果刚才……总觉得、有些过分了。

　如果吉尔伽美什要求我像言峰一样温柔和游刃有余该怎么办？总觉得有些困难……  
“无论怎样你都是无法代替那家伙的。你的老二也如你一般粗糙不堪。”  
　吉尔伽美什像是知道我心里所想一样无情地嘲笑着我  
　……一针见血。真是、一下子就戳到了我的痛点。  
“混……别小看我！我还在成长中！”  
　没错！就像远坂的胸部一样！我也、还有成长的余地——大概。  
　而且、就算年轻我也并没有输……  
　虽然刚才已经射过一次，但是似乎又开始硬起来了。从来不知道自己原来是这么贪欢的人、方才吉尔伽美什口中的触感和表情都太过于色情……啊、糟糕、又勃起了。  
“哼。真像只发情的公猴。”  
　冰冷透彻的声音。  
　唔唔可恶、你以为这是谁的错……！  
“烦死了！跟那家伙不一样我还年轻！”  
　竭力逞强着说出这句话的我现在大概是满脸通红的吧。好像刚才对自己是否能勃起的担忧已经变成了一个可笑的谎言一样，我的阴茎正精神抖擞地搏动着。不够、想要更多、想要更进一步的行为。  
　但是这次、我是真的不知道该怎么做。  
　我挪到只披着单薄衬衣的servant跟前——话说、  
“诶……？”  
　不知何时、吉尔伽美什竟已将身上的衬衣撩至上方。  
　身体朝下伏在我上方的吉尔伽美什背部肌理分明，顺着曲线婉转而下的是方才被衬衣所遮盖的丰润的双臀。流线般修长匀润的双腿、似是野兽般毫无赘肉雪白无暇，与这房内的榻榻米形成鲜明的对照。  
“什么时候、脱掉的……”  
“……准备好了。”　  
在我耳边的低声细语犹如春风拂过。  
　并不是很明白他话里的意思。  
　但是，我抱起了似蛇缠绕一般伏趴在我身上的吉尔伽美什、几乎是出于本能的驱使下就这样一把将他按压在被褥上，我们之间位置颠倒了。  
　身下的吉尔伽美什双瞳有如被朝露浸湿一般透着光泽。望着这如炽热的烈火般微微颤抖着的赤瞳我不自觉地将口中分泌的唾液咽了下去。  
　微微打开的双腿触碰到我的腰际，那中间是淡粉色生涩地搏动着的高贵的生殖器，再往下、更往里的地方……  
“进来……杂种。”  
　已经准备接受硕物进入的媚肉拘谨害羞似的触碰着我的前端。  
　要从、这里进去。  
　简直难以置信。直白点将这是肛门、是排泄器。虽然在我模糊不清的记忆里也知道有用它在做爱的人，但是却没想到自己会有这么一天。  
　而且、还是英雄王的、这个地方……  
“居然准备好了、你……”  
“无须担心。首先、本王身上没有污秽地方。”  
“不不不是——担心这种事！要、要怎么……”  
　腰间如丝绒般光滑的触感使我不禁气血上涌。吉尔伽美什褪下身上欲遮还掩的衬衣的样子太过淫荡，在那若隐若现的地方的前面是已经脉动着的濡湿了的分身。比这更要命的是我分身的前端正蹭着那嫰穴的入口，浅红的穴口如花蕊般微微张开着。  
“……在你这家伙像公猴一样摆动腰肢的时候，用手指适应了。”  
　果然是有点难以启齿吗？英雄王发出细微的声音低声说道。也就是说、刚才在我沉醉在欲望中不可自拔的时候，这家伙自己用手指——居然自己……  
　……太过色情了吧、这场景……！  
　在和我口交时被我塞了个满盈，泪水连连的时候还自己用手指搔弄着后穴，并且还是以这种因快感而渗出细微的汗水，全身散发着热潮的姿态……  
“哈。被这份殊荣所震惊到连话也说不来了吗？快点进来。”  
　虽然依旧是用冰冷的声线说着无情的话语，但是吉尔伽美什的眼里流转着近乎妩媚的闪光，这颇具情色味的眼神不禁使我着迷。打从心底里后悔刚才没有关灯，因为都是男人，我原以为自己和servant做爱不会有任何感觉，正因为如此，在这个灯火明亮的房间里，我将一切都看得一清二楚。  
　如被朝露浸湿般的赤瞳、雪白无暇的瓷肌、微微颤抖着渗出透明液体的分身。  
　全部的全部、都使男人为之发狂。  
“这……这样，真的好吗？”  
　声带不争气地颤抖起来。尽管心里默念着对方又不是处女，但是、我仍然害怕着。  
　如果抱了这个对男性之间性行为早已习以为常且技术纯熟的吉尔伽美什，这种快感会将我侵蚀到哪一步？  
“王向来一言九鼎，还不快点。”  
　听到他略带不耐烦的声音我突然振奋起来，内心下定了决心。  
　双手勾起吉尔伽美什的双腿将其固定在腰间，我将阴茎缓慢的插入正等待着我进入的穴口。  
“啊……嘶”  
　前端刚一插入、像是受了惊吓一样纤细的腰肢晃动了一下。  
“啊、嗯……嗯”  
　每每将肉棒更往里推动一点，耳边就会传来细微的靡靡之音。  
　本以为他早已身经百战，没想到现在却像是初次似的倔强地打开着自己的身体。  
　果然是因为、第一次和我做所以感到害怕吗？如果是彼此熟悉的人的话还好说，在我这样完全不熟悉的人面前光裸着打开身体果然还是会害怕吧。即使如此这家伙在露出那种痛苦的表情之后身体还是接纳了我，之后也会固执逞强地笑得跟个没事人一样吧。  
　想到这点、我开始认真地端视起吉尔伽美什脸上所露出的不安的表情，也许我此生再也不会看到他露出那样子的神情。眉头紧蹙，纤长的睫毛微微颤动着，倔强地紧闭着的苍白的眼睑时不时会像受到了什么惊吓似的轻颤。一切的一切都如同宝石一般珍贵闪耀让人忍不住想要珍惜。这家伙是我的servant，所以、若是不好好珍惜的话……  
并不是想要取代那个家伙，只是想竭尽全力将我力所能及的东西都奉献给他。  
　像是完成一个仪式一样。  
　比快感更遥远虚无的感觉填满了我的心脏。  
　彼此肉体相融的感觉，犹如被温暖和煦的阳光包裹全身。  
“……呼……”  
　不知什么时候额间开始渗出汗水，啪嗒一声滴落在了吉尔伽美什洁白的肌肤上。  
“哈……嘶”  
　终于将肉棒全部推送至他的体内。  
　我观察着吉尔伽美什的脸，像是由于紧致而太过吃力的缘故他依旧眉头紧蹙着，那是高贵之人的脸。  
　忽然间感觉到内壁似乎收缩了一样阴茎被恰如其分地紧紧绞住。  
“唔、”  
　哇……这、糟糕了。  
　无法用言语形容的感触。不似女孩子的内部，他的内里狭小紧致却无比灼热，正紧紧贴合着我，没有褶皱、也没有做任何曲折的抽插运动，有的仅仅只是带给我原始快感的炽热的粘膜。  
　穴口紧紧地咬合着我的欲望，插入至深处的紧致的甬道仿佛近在眼前。这样在他体内抽送起来会有多爽呢？不如说，我正想这么干。  
“可以、动吗？”  
　……肌肤开始变得滚烫起来，转眼间就变得湿湿嗒嗒的。热气上涌全身似乎都沸腾了起来，传至大脑的兴奋感如电流般辗转到脊髓神经使欲望勃起变得坚硬。如此一来这灼热狭小的甬道内的感觉变得更加鲜明，无与伦比的快感如潮水般上涌。  
　太爽了。  
　太爽了、想要更多。  
　吉尔伽美什不知何时紧抱着我的脊背，轻轻地颔首以示同意。  
　仅是如此，但是无论得到怎样的回应、结果都会是一样的。  
　缓慢的律动只存在于刚开始的时候，每次的推送冲撞都给我带来无与伦比的快感，渐渐地动作变得激烈粗暴起来，勉强拔出就立即将自己的欲望贯穿至他体内最深处。如同野兽般最原始的前后抽插动作，似乎连接着永无止境的快感。  
　泛着水声咕叽作响侵犯着吉尔伽美什的分身似要被撑破一般精神抖擞地呈赤黑色坚挺着，连我自己也是第一见到自己的分身勃起到如此硕大。大概是远坂还没有习惯吧，而且不忍心看她很痛的样子所以下意识的限制了尺寸也说不定。　但是吉尔伽美什不一样。  
“哈、啊……”  
　耳边传来的旖旎甘甜的喘息如余音缭绕般绵延不绝，被男人压倒在身下颤动着纤细的腰肢，因觉痛苦而不自觉扭动的身躯所展现出的淫浪无论对哪个男人来讲都极具诱惑力。  
　直截了当地来讲就是——  
　  
　太过、风姿绰约。  
　  
　无法用言语明表的瑰丽。微张吐息着的娇艳的红唇、似是忍耐着痛苦而倔强地紧蹙起来的眉头看起来如此强硬，然而接纳我埋入体内的场所却温软至极、腿间颤立着的分身泛着淡红的色泽顶端正因快感而分泌着绸白的精液。像是年轻的雄鹿一般肌理分明的双腿，在我每次挺身顶入时总会不经意地痉挛，手腕上混杂着彼此的汗液。  
　这个人即使现在做着这么淫乱的事情也依旧如同精致人偶一样柔媚动人，这家伙究竟是怎么诞生出来的！  
　难以置信、如此形貌昳丽的servant居然在我怀中缱绻缠绵淫乱至此。  
　现在的吉尔伽美什与平时简直判若两人，柔媚瑰丽得仿佛不是此世之人。  
　若是这样的风貌展现在除我以外的男人面前。  
　……光是想像就觉得难以忍受。  
其实我没有做他Master的必要，比起我这样半调子的魔术师像远坂这样的与他的相性更好吧……  
　但是。  
“啊…啊、真是……！”  
　看见吉尔伽美什淫乱地摆动着腰肢双臂摩挲着我背脊这副故作坚强状的姿态，这种理性思维早就被我抛至九霄云外去了。  
　想看到更多这样的他。  
　在强烈的冲动的驱使下，我忍不住将手伸向了吉尔伽美什单薄的衬衣，或许是由于太过焦躁的缘故怎么也脱不下来，好不容将衣服扯下、展现在我眼前的是一具洁白无瑕软香温玉的躯体。  
　……啊啊、多么绮丽。  
　这具像是新雪一样纯白无垢的身体正在被我侵犯着。  
　下腹骤然涌起的情欲。  
　我架起他的双腿使彼此的身体更加密不可分，长驱直入将自身的硕物冲撞至直肠。  
　渗出的汗水从胸口流至腹间濡湿得黏黏糊糊。  
“呐、可以吗？吉尔伽美什？”  
　这样做可以吗？  
　我突然感到不安地询问道，吉尔伽美什轻晃着头说着“这种事不要问本王！”啊啊、这样是犯规的、不去问对方而是自我观察这是被纳入的一方的礼节  
——这样的话……

“我、感觉很舒服。”  
　我附耳低言，坦率地将自己的想法如实地说了出来，随即便得到了回应。  
“当然了、杂种、啊……”  
　慌忙间注意到埋入体内的肉棒突然被绞紧，像是预料之外的一样，吉尔伽美什也轻颤着肩膀死咬着双唇不放。  
　耳朵、很敏感呢。  
　总觉得很有趣呢，像现在这样，前所未知的事情一点一滴地被我悉知。  
　出于这种目的我仍旧持续着刚才的行为。不知是否因为吉尔伽美什太过敏感，上扬的声音比方才更热浪。说起来刚才还嫌弃我的老二小来着，似乎对这家伙来说容入我的分身并不是很困难。和言峰的比起来的话……停下停下！想到这点心情就会变不愉快起来！  
“嗯、啊……！”  
　总之我不带任何技术性的一次次深入他的体内冲撞起来。并不游刃有余。但是却如此地让人觉得……爽快淋漓。  
　每次顶入都会搔刮到粘膜发出咕叽作响的液体声、内部的媚肉娇羞似的包裹着我的硕物。再一次推进到原点时又像是邀约一样蠢蠢欲动，无上的快感使我醉仙欲死。  
　明明是第一次进入男人的这种地方。  
　但是却觉得畅快无比。  
“哈、啊、啊……嗯、”  
　像是被连绵不绝的情潮击溃了神智一般，肉壁紧紧地吸附着我。这样太犯规了，似乎我的硕物再次变得坚挺巨大起来。  
　坚硬的前端拨撩着腹部、突然间吉尔伽美什的腰肢震颤了一下。  
“呼、啊、已、已经……”  
　真是糟糕。用这种带着哭腔的语调对我说话……实在难以按捺。  
　湿润的瞳孔像是控诉着我的罪过一样注视着我、理性什么的早已被抛诸脑后。抬手架起早已沾满细密薄汗的双腿，本能驱使下将其桎梏在腰间，肉体间的碰撞，水乳交融。  
“……啊、啊、要去了……嗯！”  
　悲鸣一般尖锐嘶哑的声音。  
　真是的，我这边还没有射呢——  
　更加用力地将硕物顶入那紧致的蜜穴中。已经再也无法忍耐了。  
“唔、恩恩、啊、啊啊啊……”  
　呜哇太卑鄙了太卑鄙了！这呻吟是怎么回事啊啊啊啊！  
　但是、太爽了、从来不知道会这样、这种事情实在太糟糕了。吉尔伽美什的体内温热得一塌糊涂。真是的好想就这么射在这家伙的体内我该怎么办……！！  
　像是对谁说的谎言一样，因为浪潮的侵蚀而不自觉地咬紧了牙关、灼热的精液尽数喷射在吉尔伽美什愈发滚烫的体内。黏黏稠稠的、用连自己也难以置信的大量浓稠的精液玷污了吉尔伽美什的内里。  
　释放过后才想起远坂说过如果不是双方一起射出的话是不行的。我慌忙睁开紧闭的双眼。  
　像是从另一个世界回归一样。  
“啊、啊、啊啊……嗯……”  
　呜啊太太太色情了这个人……。  
　黏黏糊糊的白浊从顶端断断续续地渗出。表情放浪的英俊青年似是沉浸在情欲的快感中无法自拔一样用上扬的语调发出“嗯嗯啊啊”呻吟，粉光若腻的躯体不住地扭动。纤长的睫毛如蝶羽般轻颤着、嫣红的双唇微微张开纷乱地喘息起来。啊、真是让人沉醉、也许明天会做春梦，早上起来内裤上一定会一塌糊涂。  
　战栗的瞬间，那双眼睛蓦地睁了来开。被情潮浸染的红瞳像是无处可逃一般显得有些彷徨无措。这家伙真是太犯规了。用这样的眼神看着我实在太糟糕了。用这样的眼神看着我的话，无法按捺自己体内的冲动……  
　啊啊可恶、从没想过会变成这样……！  
　要是和这家伙每天晚上都待在一起的话整个人都会变得奇怪起来吧。大概会被榨得精尽人亡、不出一个月就变成废人了。  
　和这家伙一起生活了十年的言峰究竟是个什么人啊，真是的……！  
“啊啊真是的、我果然还是、没有自信呐……！”  
　猛地将他的大腿抬起再次倾身覆盖而上。虽然很可笑但是自己却无可奈何，并不知道魔力供给一次是否充足，此时此刻，我只想遵从自己内心想要再次拥抱他的欲望。  
“什……唔！杂种你、啊、啊啊……”  
　——太狡猾了。  
　轻易就将我纳入的淫荡的身体也好。  
　热浪黏滑的内壁也好。  
　闪耀着光芒的湿润的瞳孔也好。  
　如凝脂般匀称标致的躯体也好。  
　全部的全部、都太具有魅惑力，让人忍不住想要去侵犯。  
“啊、唔、嗯、嗯——”  
　耳边传来的凄迷婉转的呻吟声使我口干舌燥。将我的肉棒深深包裹在内的嫩穴是人体的第二性器。像这样每次深入浅出地抽送起来时内部的媚肉都像是舍不得放走我的欲望一样纷纷吸附而上，如同被上等的丝绸包裹一样，舒服得物我皆忘。 “住、已经、够了……啊……”  
　似要阻止我再次释放的吉尔伽美什发出悲凄的呻吟声。  
“诶？已经够了吗？”  
“够了！魔力已经充足了！今天先给本王退下！本王不允许你再蛮不讲理地乱来！区区的杂种居然将本王弄得狼藉至此，给我以死谢罪……！”  
　哈——哈——地喘息着，用气息紊乱的声音说出这种话真是一点说服力都没有。似乎被他的话挑拨的有些恼火，即使完全沉浸在情潮的快感中被男人侵犯着身体、这家伙作为王的气质还是一点也没变，还是这么的唯我独尊。  
不过这种时候这副逞强的姿态总觉得看上去有点可爱呢——！  
　……有点、让人想欺负呐。就惩戒一下吧。  
“啊……！？”  
　猛地一个翻身，将那具作为男人来讲稍许有些轻的身体翻转过来。  
　从后面倾身覆盖上来。  
“啊、都说、不要进来了、”  
　温热的、已经完全分泌出爱液的内壁很快便绞住我的肉棒不放。  
　双手抓住趴在被褥上的吉尔伽美什的双肩将彼此间的距离拉近我开始肆无忌惮地在他体内抽送起来。  
“混、混蛋你、居然以这种野兽交尾的方式对待本王……！”  
　果然如我所想很讨厌被人从后顶入呢、吉尔伽美什咬牙切齿地怒视着我，毫不掩饰自己愤怒。  
“啊……可、嗯嗯……！”  
　但是现在并没有时间去抚慰他。这个王的身躯被打造得无比放浪，只是做这种程度的性事的话是不会感觉到痛苦的。这具极易被情潮快感所浸染的身体想必也一定乐在其中吧。  
　我的每次猛烈撞击蜜穴都会给予回应、紧紧地咬住我的硕物随着律动彼此牢牢地纠缠在一起。这种畅快淋漓的感觉前所未有过。  
“啊、住手、啊、啊……！”  
　濡湿着让我埋入其中的穴蕊已经刻印上了我肉棒的形状看上去淫乱得一塌糊涂，在从那处抽离的瞬间而绽开的幽穴似乎看上去有些空虚、强烈的欲望油然而生。罕见地想要去填满它、微微颤抖着身躯挺身没入，迎接我的是热浪的快感和液体交融的声音。  
　世上最棒的性器。  
“住手、已经、不要了……！”  
“话说。干嘛这么不高兴？这不是很爽吗？你也一样的吧？”  
　望着嘴上总是说着不要、讨厌之类的话的吉尔伽美什，不知为何突然起了坏心眼，我抓住他的双肩开始激烈的律动起来。不知是想从我身下逃离亦或是沉浸在热浪中无意识地追求着快感，吉尔伽美什放荡地扭着腰。  
　飞溅的精液、汗液以及肠液，稀稀落落地点落在被褥上。明天要洗被子了呢，像是想着跟自己无关紧要的事一样，我观察起身子弓起着的吉尔伽美什的雪白的背脊。  
“啊、啊啊、住……！”  
　被无情蹂躏而彷徨无措的身体，与之唱反调的声吼发出着悲鸣。像弓一样挺拔起的身子如同箭在弦上一样，吉尔伽美什内壁紧咬着我再次迎来了高潮。  
　全身的气血都在翻涌，我再也无法忍耐。  
　愈发用力地按住他的双肩，将精液尽数释放在内里。  
“啊——啊！”  
　是供给过剩的缘故吗？吉尔伽美什发出悲戚的呻吟。  
　含入我分身的身躯在断断续续地痉挛过后，如同破碎的花瓶一般像前方倒去，浓稠的白浊从失去了肉刃的嫰穴缓慢地流淌至股间。  
　……唔……！  
　如电流在身体中流窜一般，下腹骤然间火热起来再次起了反应。在这么短的时间内已经射了三次，然而全然没有萎靡的迹象。  
　想要拥抱这个放浪又妖媚的servant。  
　就在我伸出手的瞬间——  
　  
　  
“绮、礼……”


End file.
